Revenge is Great
by Drummy Stick
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents, but they only care for her sister, Naruko. But a masked man appeared. What will Naruto do in this situation? (MinaKushi alive and bashing obviously shipping MinaKushi. ItaNaru brotherly love.) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! My name is Drummy Stick! This will by my first fanfiction published, after reading some fanfics. There may be grammar mistakes, if anyone is** **sensitive to that, you may leave. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. ****However if I do, I would make NaruSasu happen and SakuInoHina happen too, just kidding! Anyway, enjoy**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" - Human talks

_'Time for ramen!" - Human thoughts_

**"I'm going to kill you!" - Bijuu/Demon/Beast talks**

**"****_Do they know that I have a name?" - Bijuu/Demon/Beast talks_**

***Bathroom* - Locations**

**Summary**

**Naruto was neglected by his parents, but they only care for her sister, Naruko. But a mysteriously masked man appeared. What will Naruto do in this situation?**

***Konohagakure***

"Why..." Naruto, 10 years old by the way, said in sorrow, "Why did they abandon me? Not choose me? I am their son after all..."

A orange spiralled masked man in a black robe with red cloud decorated appeared behind him by using Kamui, "Because they hate you."

Naruto looked behind, "W-what" he said in a curious tone.

"Hatred... They're so painful but once you feel it, pleasure and anger flows you, you can join with me and take revenge."

The masked man requested him, but Naruto doesn't know what to say.

"Whats your answer? To live at this flithy village where the villager glares and hit you, and a family that abandons you for the likes of your sister, or take revenge." The man tried to convince him into the dark side.

'_My family... they hate me... The village I belonged to... they even hated me.'_ Naruto thought. Then a smirk shows on his face, "I accepted..." Quickly, the man grab him and use Kamui to the Akatsuki base.

***Somewhere else, Akatsuki lair***

"A boy? You got to be kidding me." A lady with a blue hair said in annoyed.

"He has potential, his chakra reserves and also a Kyuubi sealed in him." A masked man replied.

"Very well, I trust you in finding new members for that traitor." A male with a orange spiky hair and a doujutsu, Rinnegan said, just before that masked man nodded and use Kamui.

Then a man with black hair and a doujutsu, Sharingan appeared along with a person that looks like a humanoid shark.

"Heh, I heard a new member is recruited!" Kisame said just before he dropped his jaw as the 'new member' is a kid. "Wait, what the? Our kid is a brat?" Kisame pointed out.

Naruto looks like he wants to attack him for saying him brat, but the man with orange hair cut him off, "He is a kid, however he has potential, in fact he has a Kyuubi sealed inside his body."

Naruto got curious, he didn't know that a beast was living inside him, he knew what Kyuubi means, but after he thought, it might be possible after all the suffering he gains from directly his family or indirectly.

"I know that your curious about the Kyuubi living inside you, but that will be explained later. For now, you have accepted to join the Akatsuki. Time to introduce ourselves. My name is Pein, but you will call me Leader-sama when theres a meeting in case theres a anyone spying us." Pein introduced his name.

"My name is Konan" Konan introduced.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki! Former swordsman of the Seven Swordsmen from Kirigakure!" Kisame proudly said.

"And my name is Itachi Uchiha." He said in emotionless, yet scary.

"Now, there may be some members you haven't met, but you will still meet them in either at missions or when they came, Itachi will train you in chakra controls, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, while Kisame will train you kenjutsu. Your not ready to do missions, but soon after you turned 12, you will do it." Pein ordered.

Naruto nodded, _'Oh sweet revenge, time to know Konohagakure what their mistake is.'_ Naruto smirked before getting to training ground.

***Hokage Tower***

Minato, the current hokage starts to do his paperwork, he sighed as he starts the tortune. Just before he was in the middle of paperworks, a shinobi with brown hair and black eyes of about 28 years old entered.

"Sir, your son, Naruto Namikaze escaped from Konohagakure." He reported.

Minato got shocked quickly, _'What? How is that possible? Thats not true! It can't be!' _Before he do anything, he try to make sure that it was false so he told the middle aged shinobi.

"Sir, its true, we haven't sense any chakra persence. It seems someone with a high level ninjutsus must've taken him." The shinobi stated.

Sweats beaded through Minato, as he dismissed the shinobi, he look outside the window. _'Kushina will kill me... We lost our son.' _Minato's face turned worried.

***Akatsuki Lair, Training Ground***  
><span>

The lair was a cave, quite dark, but it has torches emitting light. Once Naruto entered the ground, it has training dummy, target practice for shuriken and kunai throwing. Its like a basic training ground. Naruto was surprised, just before Itachi start his training, he gave tutoring to him about chakras.

"I presume you know about chakra?" Itachi questioned, "Catra? Nope! Never heard of it!" Naruto answered.

Itachi sighed, _'This is going to bring him to at least a higher chuuin level at this rate, two years..'_

"Chakra is a form of energy, that flows through our body. Your chakra can be used to perform jutsu. By the way, its not pronounced, 'catra', its Cha-kra." Itachi said.

"Chakra... Ok, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto happily said.

_'Still, a student thats energetic.' _Itachi thought.

**That's it, folks! Next chapter may be up for a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! In case you wonder, this will not be Naruto with tons of bloodline, no. I want to keep this cliche out of the way, sorry guys. But he will go a bit overpower. By the way, Uchiha massacre doesn't happen, you know sooner.. Plus Naruto will be coldblooded. Time skip happens now. This story follows a bit of canon. You can say that Naruto in our Narutoverse is replaced by Naruko abit. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

***Kushina & Minato's house***

"My sochi-kun is gone?!" Kushina shouted with sadness. Minato's face got this 'how did this happen?' He didn't even done anything, but he knew what he did. He didn't train Naruto, and to top it off, as a parent he should do something to Naruto. But not a single treat to ramen was there.

***Back at Kushina & Minato's house***

After Minato tried very hard to think what was going on, he knew what was there. _'Genjutsu!'_

***Akatsuki lair***

"Hey Itachi-sensei." Naruto said, Itachi said with a rude 'what', _"Hn?"_

Naruto didn't mind, but question him, "Are you Sasuke-kun's brother? I seen you before, I knew you left the village and I can guessed it."

Itachi saw interest in him. "One is, you saw me suffered so you left, two is your friend Shisui dies, by unknown causes and the village and in fact your clan start to blame you." Naruto guesses the two possible reason.

"Hmm, you are right about two, but one isn't right. The villager needs time to know you more." Itachi answers.

Naruto's eye got a venom, he's face is 'I don't want to hear about it!' "Don't talk to me about that disgusting village. I do not belong here."

Itachi was shocked, a innocent boy like him shouldn't learn hatred. He knew _'Madara'_ did something to him after bringing him to join the group. The blonde quickly punch the training dummy as if he looks like he wants to do a strong punch but fast. As you all guess, the dummy is basically 'Konohagakure'.

Itachi knew his revenge for Konohagakure is going to overtake him. After all, he did once experience someone who wants to take revenge, he did went on a mission at least a hundred times.

'But his hatred is going to be even greater than Kyuubi...'

**(1 Years Later)**

Naruto now wears a black shinobi shirts, no uzumaki symbol anywhere, a black pants and a black shinobi shoes. A great camouflague at the night. But a surprise, even Itachi was, his taijutsu skyrocketed and so is his ninjutsu, currently at the level of a normal ANBU. Itachi is currently working on his genjutsu, but Kisame did a great job teaching him kenjutsu, he now has a katana that can use chakra to surround it. He learns a handful of ninjutsu and taijutsu style. But his training is still not ready. His **rage** for the village grows even more.

'I guess its time to tell him **it**...' Itachi thought. He walked over to Naruto who is still training by the way. "Hm? What is it, Itachi-sensei?" He said in a cold, voice. Itach didn't even do anything to him, he didn't even taught him hatred.

"You know Sasuke?" Itachi questioned him. "That Uchiha guy? I know him, he's the only person who tried to be my friend, before that fucking asshole, Minato and Kushina got me into a worst state."

Itachi smiled, it means 'good job, bro' for trying very hard to be friend with a lonely blonde.

"Well, I want to tell you something. I still _care_ for him." Itachi said.

"So?" Naruto said, who doesn't care.

"After my clan thought that I was behind Shisui's death, who Shisui actually commit suicide, I bear a hatred on the outside, but in the inside, I promise myself that I will recover trusts in my clan, and even my village. And I tell you one '_asshole'_ to blame it all, Danzo Shimura. Been here ever since Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage as a team. And I tell you one secret, he might've lead Minato to abandon you so he can use you for a weapon." Itachi said.

Naruto was shocked, very shocked. If it was him, he would rip his head off and use it for memento, and maybe dance on his corpse. But he still bear hatred against the village. "So what if its him? It doesn't change the fact that the village gets fooled that easily. They're all pathetic. They can all go worship my sister as their 'hero.' They can all fuck themselve and maybe go to hell." Naruto mocked his former village.

_'Its no good, he will be filled in hatred that he will destroy the village. I guess I will stop him when the time is right.'_ Itachi thought the possible way that Naruto will do.

***Minato and Kushina's house***

It was a good day for the village, wanna know what happen to Naruto after he left? The village made celebration every 10 October. It was to celebrate Naruko and Naruto's 'banishment'. Those ignorant villager thought that. But he left with free will. But the thing is, the council and even the Hokage feed them that information.

Lets get down to their emotion,

Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki. A girl with red hair, similar to Kushina when she was young. She wears a dark orange shinobi suit that his father choose for her, she also bears a hair colour, a face, a eyes alike to Kushina. She holds a personality like Minato however. She was in deep depression after his disappearance. But she got over it, she started to train even harder. Her taijutsu was at Higher Jounin, ninjutsu at low ANBU. Her genjutsu, however, is a disappointment at a low genin level. Obviously, all of them are done by his father, Minato and his mother, Kushina. Even Minato asked his student, Kakashi to teach her.

Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki. Same as Naruko, but she got over it. But at Octobor 10th, she got nightmare of Naruto cursing her.

And at last, Minato Namikaze, the Hokage. He shouldn't have been angry. He was also in deep depression, like Kushina, but worst. At Octobor 10th, of course, Naruto cursing him. But after that, he got stabbed by his son with a kunai. Right into his heart.

But after that, they got over it, except for Naruko and their nightmares at Octobor 10th.

Naruko, 11 years old, same age as Naruto, start going to the academy. Lets see the student's life after Naruto vanished.

Sasuke Uchiha, a nice boy. He consider Itachi as his best brother ever. He got the same case as the Namikazes, having suffer as Naruto curse him for not being his friend fast. But anyway, his score is overall good. But Naruko still defeats him.

Hinata Hyuuga, a nice girl too... and a shy one. He also got the same case as the Namikazes, she got nightmares of Naruto not able to convince her life to him. Her score is almost at par with Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. A worst kind, but they don't hate Naruto. But however, they are Sasuke's fucking fangirls, the entire girls except for Naruko and Hinata wants to kiss Sasuke's ass.

Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, they were sad that Naruto left. They made a bit of a friendship there. He was cool as a friend to those four.

The other students doesn't care, anyway. They were glad that Naruto left, he became a nuisance when he was here.

While the students are chatting, one boy spying for upcoming teacher did a body language. It was basically, 'THE TEACHER IS HERE!' The students quickly obey his order and went back to their seat. Iruka went in to the class, he did know that a boy was spying him, but he didn't mind. "Today we will be doing history on a war. Our year will end soon. We need to take this time to revise on history." Iruka announced. The student groaned, most of them hate history as much as kids hate to eat broccoli.

***After a boring lesson***

The academy has finally ended. It was just a lesson on some history, but they consume alot of time. Naruko and her friend went their way which lead to their home. When Naruko is at home, she notice something on a calendar. Her mother usually mark something on a calendar whether its Christmas or New Year, even 10th October, as the village called it, _"Demon Banishment Day."_ It was marked with red rings. She was to expect a nightmare after a moments of people doing something bad. Kids would draw Naruto, then try to insert themselves into the picture, showing either a kunai, swords, any weapon you name it that is melee. Adults would also shout something like "THE DEMON'S DEATH ANNIVERSARY". Those thing are enough to give the three Namikazes a nightmare. Its technically, 10th October tommorow after this day.

***Next day later***

It was Saturday, never expecting any academy day. But this will be a suffering for the Namikazes. A festival starts early in a morning. Naruko took this time to train with his father.

***Training Ground* **

"Ok, Naruko. It seems your ninjutsu are good. Not to mention about your chakra reserve. Its time to learn my signature move, the Rasengan." Minato stated. Naruko's face was excited. She now gets to learn the Rasengan. It seems like a very badass move to her because her father did make the move after all.

"I'll be right back with balloons, okay?" Minato said, before walking off to their home. After he got the box of balloons, he settled down. "Okay, I will burst this balloon. This is how you get started with the Rasengan, okay?" Naruko nodded, looking at how he did it. Minato quickly move his hand faster, as if a cat was playing with a ball of yarn, yes it was like that. Naruko looked with awe, there, laying the blue spiralling orb.

"Now, I will ram this into the tree." Minato said, before putting the orb into the tree, giving the stump a spiralling mark with smokes. "Oh my god! I really need to learn this!" Naruko said with excitement.

**There we go. I guess this settles it. I know its boring, but I promise the next chapter will be promising. If you wonder about the entire thing, then you might know in the next chapter or later. Sayonara, ppls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, in case you wonder where Chapter 3 is... well. I am not sure if I am going where it is but should I renew this story to make it more sense? Or make another story? I got alot of ideas. Tell me which one should be first, I don't want to do all as it will consume time, well 3 storys at once is okay. So vote the top 3. You may vote in the review. By the way, there will be "What Ifs" summary.**

**Choose the number :3**

**1 - Resume Revenge is Great. **

**2 - Redo Revenge is Great (Titles will be changed to my own liking.)**

**3 - Dattebayo! Be the Best! (This is like Revenge is Great except Naruto is not a sadistic freak) - Naruto Namikaze, a unpopular boy even though he is a son of the alive, Minato and Kushina. Always ignored by the likes of his sister, Naruko. But Naruto will soon one day dream of becoming the Hokage so the village and his parents knows him.**

**4 - The Time Rift - After the clash between Sasuke and Naruto in the Valley of the End, the Rasengan and the Chidori explosion causes Naruto to go back to the past, while Sasuke was still in the present world.**

**5 - Kotomatsukami! Shisui of the Body Flicker - Shisui Uchiha, best friend and cousin of Itachi Uchiha. What if the Uchiha Clan was Kotoamatsukami'd by Shisui? What if Shisui's eye wasn't taken by Danzo?**

**6 - Amegakure's Uprising - What if Nagato, Yahiko and Konan killed Hanzo? The Akatsuki will soon control Amegakure as Nagato's Rinnegan and innocence, Konan's support and Yahiko's leadership lead the way.**

**7 - The Uchiha and Senju's true friendship - What if Izuna wasn't killed by Tobirama's slash? Madara soon woke up from the hatred and start to form friendship with Hashirama once more, forming Konohagakure.**

**8 - Kakashi is no longer alone - What if Obito Uchiha awaken his Sharingan but manage to survive the rock slide? Obito Uchiha will soon be the Hokage!**

**Thats all guys! Just write the number as the review. **


End file.
